


MiniCat- Rain

by Brittbritt765



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube Gaming
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, True Love, cute af, fluff af, raining, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbritt765/pseuds/Brittbritt765
Summary: This was originally created on Wattpad. But I decided to post it on here as well. I know it's super short, but it's okay. If you like this, then feel free to check out my and my best friend's book on Wattpad: Banana Bus Squad Ship One-shots by The_Fandom_ChicksAnyways Love You Guys!





	MiniCat- Rain

Tumblr Prompt: "I can't help it, the rain makes me feel tired."

Writer: Britt

Tyler's POV:

It's been raining all day.

I had planned on taking Craig out for a movie but then it started to rain.

It wasn't a light sprinkle. It was pouring down.

But it's okay. We can always watch a movie on Netflix, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was looking through the many choices that Netflix had to offer, but nothing caught my eye. We've probably watched almost every movie on here.

I groan and finally just set down the remote leaning back against the black leather couch. I close my eyes listening to the soft patter of the rain hitting the roof.

"Tyler?"

I open an eye looking up to see Craig. I smile.

"Hey...what's up?" I say as I sit up.

"Nothing. I was just going to sit on the porch....do you want to come out with me?" He smiles a bit.

I nod as I stand up from my seat.

We both walk out to our porch. The rain still poured around us.

We sat down on the white, wooden porch swing and slowly started to rock.

The swing swayed as we sat and watched the rain. We were silent for a bit not wanting to interrupt the peaceful moment.

After a while of sitting and swinging, I feel Craig lay his head on my shoulder. I glance over at him. His eyes were closed as he breathed softly. A peaceful expression stayed as he just listened to the pouring rain.

I smile as I nudge him softly.

He hums in response not opening his eyes.

"Don't sleep babe....I was planning on us watching a movie."

He doesn't say anything for a bit but sighs quietly.

"I can't help it, the rain makes me feel tired." He yawns a bit cuddling closer to me.

I only sigh as I wrapped an arm around him. "Let's at least go inside if you're going to sleep." I chuckle softly.

He opens an eye as a small smile appears. "Carry me?"

I chuckle again. "Why? You're not a child, Craig."

"I know...but I'm too tired.....so please?"

I sigh nodding. I get up from the swing and turn picking him up bridal style. His arms hold on to me as he starts to drift off.

I chuckle walking back into the house carrying him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed this part!! ^-^ I know it's short but I thought this would be cute. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Bye!!! ~Britt


End file.
